Battle Of Suez Canal
by Me-We
Summary: Pvt. Jenkins a fresh new recruit out of boot camp has been deployed to an unsuspecting location, Suez Canal, Now he must face trials of war and learn how to survive against the Covenant Onslaught and defending Mankind...
1. No Reinforcements

_**Hello! :3 Well this is going to be my first and hopefully not my last Halo Fanfiction, this is a Work in Progress so i need critizing on my grammar, punctuations and stuff... anyways i hope you guys enjoy my Fanfiction! and we'll have a fun ride by you guys reading and reviewing my work and i'll fun having good feedback about my fanfic. anyways. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

Gunshots all over... Hot bullet casings falling towards the war-torn ground of Suez, The marines of escorts a Lone SPARTAN-III that seeks to stop the Covenant Loyalists on the track on Re-activating the Ark.

The SPARTAN carries a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, along with Covenant seperatist that chose to disobey the Prophet's orders. Their leader; Atoredas Vadamee the cousin of the current arbiter Thel' Vadamee leads a 15 man squad in support for the defense of Earth against the Covenant Loyalist's invasion for the sacred artifacts.

The Humans and the Seperatists are to hold off large battalions of Covenant Loyalists within the boundariesof the Suez Canal desperately trying to get reinforcements from HQ, However the combined strength of the Humans and the Seperatist are getting shot off every minute by the continuous onslaught of the Covenant.

_There were plasma fire all over... Everywhere you look you will see dead grunts who have been sent to their deaths by those barbaric Brutes.. It was total hell as I remember that day..._

"HQ HQ THIS IS TASK FORCE ALPHA WE ARE PINNED AT GRID 0396939 REQUESTING IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENTS OVER!" A Marine said hastly over the radio.

"Th-s is Sier-a Cr-road Ne-tive on t- supp-t ov-r H- C-..."

_**The signal went out after these static words.**_

"Sir! WHAT DO WE DO?" Sgt. Kiok shouting while taking fire from the Loyalist

"We'll hold them off as long as we can until reinforcements arrive! Do you understand Soldier?" said A249 as he commanded his men.

"Sir Yes SIR!, ALRIGHT MEN! YOU HEARD THE SPARTAN! WE'll DIG IN UNTIL REINFORCEMENTS and EVAC ARRIVES. HOOAH!" The Sergeant said with pride.

The Sergeant's men were technically inexperienced, having been freshly out from boot camp, they have no combat experience.

"HOOAH!" The Marines said proudly under fire.

As Gunshots and Plasma fire continue to reign over the battle torned streets of Suez, A249 stood up ran to the Seperatist's commander, Atoredas Vadamee.

"Atoredas!" A249 cried

"Yes Demon!"

"We need supressing fire on those bastards so we could setup our Heavy Machine gun! Do you hear me ELITE?"

The Sangheili nodded his head as a sign of hearing and understanding the order and proceded to give orders to his own men.

"Ok! We need to lay supressive fire for the Demon, to them enough time to setup their Weapon of destruction! Give those Brutes HELL!" Atoredas ordered.

The situation was getting worse every minute, The Marines and the loyalist were losing ground, losing cover, they needed to get that reinforcement fast, or the Canal... The city will fall..

-3 - 5 Hours earlier-

"MAN DOWN! MEEEEEDICC!"

"Ah crap... another one.. I'm Coming!" Jenkins shouted.

-Chapter End-


	2. Spikers, Epipens, Lost DMRs

_**Hello again guys, I'm back from erm... a day or a few hours... :)) anyways, This chapter is all going to be Jenkins' Background, and i think will be i bit longer than the last chapter, anyways i hope you guys Enjoy!**_

_**PS. guess why i used A249 as the SPARTAN's TAG :D**_

Chapter 2

_Combat Medic_

_Private Wallace E. Jenkins, _

_Identification Tag : 02482130, _

_Completed basic training at November 7, 2552_

_Born at June 16, 2535_

Jenkins was an average student of Preston Cole High, He lived in the Inner colony of Reach about 10.5 Lightyears away from Earth. He lived like any average boy. He liked guns, and action. He wanted to get enlisted in the Military as soon as he graduated from High School. Jenkins always thought the Military was always being John Rambo or being a gungho one man army hero that saves the Day at end like any other action movie, but everything he thought was wrong.

_In the southern part of the Viery territory lies Camp Highlock, one of the main facilities for UNSC Marine training_

*The first day of training*

*Sound of Trumpets*

"Rise and Shine LADIES! and get your scrowny Ass UP or i'mma beat your ass till your AWAKE MAGGOT!" The Drill Sgt. said.

'Ah Crap...' Jenkins thought.

As the drill sgt. was inspecting the fresh raw recruits standing out of bed, He saw Jenkins murmuring at the corner of the barracks and had a little interest on pissing Jenkins off his first day.

"You! What's your name Maggot!"

"Ss-Sergeant! Wallace E. Jenkins ss-Sir!"

"That's DRILL SERGEANT MAGGOT! What's With that pussy ass attitude! NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

"Ss-sir Yes Ss-sir!"

Other recruits were laughing at Jenkins' Intial reaction to the first day of boot camp, The Drill Sergeant glared at the recruits like a blood-hungry Elite.

"Why the hell are you all laughing maggots! NOW ALL Y'ALL DROP DOWN AND GIMME A HUNDRED!" Drill Sgt. Cooks Shouted

"Looks like another batch of "_Guns of Duty_" playing faggots.." the Drill Sgt. Murmured

...

-*Plasma fire grazing through concrete*-

"JENKINS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Ss-sorry! Moving!"

_**Running through Plasma fire.. falling through broken roads of the city of Suez helping the fella get up and fight , I still remember those days...**_

"Ok, Where did he get shot at?" Jenkins said.

"MY ASS JENKINS!" The young corporal. cried.

"NO NEED TO GET DOUCHY ON ME YOU ASS!"

"I'M SERIOUS MAN! I got shot in the ASS!" Cpl. Travis shouted

"Ah shit. Get me a HACKSAW NOW!"

"I'm on it!" The Marine said.

Apparently Cpl. Travis got shot in the ass by a Brute Spiker and is currently in cover in some concrete traffic wall, apparently thats not good place to get shot by huge metal spike that's traveling as fast as bullet.

"How the hell did you get shot Travis?" Jenkins shouted at his buddy

"I'll tell you everything later Jens! But right now you need to get this Spiker out of my ass!" Travis cried and laughed.

"You asshole! Haha alright, just sit tight!" Jenkins Laughed

_**A few minutes later**_

"Where's that HACKSAW I REQUESTED DAMMIT!" Jenkins cried.

"Is that saw comin... an... faster...? I'm feelin' light headed Jens..."

"Fuck. Hold on Travis I'll be right back! You get over here can cover him!"

'These days... Not everyone is reliable...' Jenkins thought

_I Remembered as i ran through the smoke and plasma fire that was coming behind me, trying to get that hacksaw on the overturned M831 TT._

"Ah shit.. WE GOT A MAN DOWN OVER HERE! Somebody attend to him!" Jenkins cried and asked for help.

"Don't worry mate We've got him. Move on." The Marine said.

"Copy that, Keep him stabilized" *hands out 2 shots of Epipens*

Jenkins was running like crazy finding that overturned M831 TT, but alas He found the overturned M831 TT over a low wall near the city block

"Fuck fuck fuck! Where the hell is that Hacksaw!"

"Ah there it is!" Jenkins said.

As Jenkins got the Hacksaw for Travis, He ran back like a roadrunner on steroid while being chased by a Coyote in the middle of the desert.

"Wha... took.. you.. so.. long..." said while slowly losing conscious

"Don't worry asshole, I got the hacksaw here, You can thank me later. Right now i gotta get the Spiker out your ass!"

"You.. Son of ..." Travis Laughed

"This might hurt a bit" *Jenkins stabs Travis with a dose of Epinephrine*

"AH FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Travis cried.

"Oh... you know... just a dose of Epinephrine" Jenkins laughed.

"Ah crap... just get this Spiker out of my ass!"

_I Remembered how i pulled the Spiker out of Travis' bottom, and hell... He was whining like a dog saying how that hurt so much..._

"Your now good Travis now get up!"

"Ah fuck, where the hell is my DMR? i musta dropped it..." Travis said in confusion

"So lemme get this straight, you lost your gun... In the middle of a Firefight... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Heh... I was shot ok?" Travis reasoned out.

"Ah crap... do you have a Sidearm?"

"Erm..."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!... Ah shit, i'll lend you my service pistol. DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT LOSE THAT! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes boss." Travis said sarcastically

"Now let's kick some COVENANT ASS!" Jenkins shouted

_**Gunshots... Plasma fire, Bullet casings.. Grenade pins... overlaying magazines on the ground. I Still Remember those days...**_

**-**Chapter End-

_**WEW! That was a mouthful.. or should i say.. a HANDFUL! *puts on sunglasses YEAH!* damn... that was a lame joke. Anyways Feedbacks on this chapter would be nice and tell me if i improved on the last chapter :D And tell if me the joke on the lost DMR was funny or lame as crap Peace!**_

_**~Me-We**_

_**Oh yeah. have you guys Figured out why i used A249? :D**_


	3. Unexpected Reinforcements

**_New Chapter up guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much i enjoyed researching about Admirals for schools for the characters, and nothing else more to be said... Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

_Squad Marksman_

_Corporal. Jon A. Travis_

_Identification Tag : 01168248_

_Completed Basic Training at, November 7 , 2552_

_Born At September 14, 2533_

Travis was a below average student of the Ysionris Jeromi Academy He was born in Earth he had a great deal of respect for those who are living in the Outer Colonies, Such as Harvest. He was constantly failing on every subject besides P.E. and History. He had a great deal of knowledge on military tactics and the old wars, particularly on both World Wars. On P.E., He had versatility on Acrobatics and on 100 meter dashes. He also had a keen perception, which gave him a winning edge on copying on his classmate's answers during tests.

On the verge of failing college; Out of money, out of jobs , and out of options. He decided to join the UNSC Marine Corps at the age of 18, and his life will never be the same again...

_Camp Highlock, Basic Obstacle Course _

_July 7, 2552_

*Sound of running recruits and loudspeakers*

"Alright you filthy maggots! I don't care if you're tired or not, KEEP RUNNING! YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MORE LAPS!" Drill Sgt. Cooks shouted.

'Blah-blah-blah. Run you filthy maggots or i'll... Shut up Cooks' Travis thought.

"Travis! RUN FASTER MAGGOT OR I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER 10 LAPS!"

"Sir Yes Sir..." Travis said in sarcasm.

"All right tough guy! Wanna play tough eh? Make that 30 more laps, and do it... Now."

'Ah crap...'

"SIR YES SIR!"

_After running for a total of a 150 laps, Travis collapsed at the end of his run. The Drill Sgt. walked in front of the flat-laying Travis on the floor__,__ grabbing his head._

"Don't you ever go asshat or go acting like a tough guy on me maggot, or you'll get more of this daily treatment. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME FAGGOT?" The Sergeant exclaimed.

"Sir… yes... Sir!..." Travis said in a heavy pant.

"Good... now go back to your barracks and wake up at 0530. Got it Maggot!"

"Yes Sir!..."

'What an ass...' Travis thought.

"And by the way... you'll thank me sometime for this crap."

Travis stood up and walked up to his barracks, tired, broken muscles and broken pride.

…

_Sgt Kiok's squad was pinned down in the city hall of Suez. Plasma grenades were flying everywhere, Plasma fire was grazing through concrete and metal._

_**November 10, 2552**_

_**Suez, Earth**_

" Holy shit! There's too many of them!" Travis cried.

" Stand your ground men! We have Reinforcements coming here! Travis! get up and start shooting or I'll personally shoot your ass!" Sgt. Kiok yelled.

"There's not in a hells way that reinforcements is coming on time and save our ass in this bloody firefight!" A Marine said.

" Oh I disagree…." Sgt. Kiok said.

_The Marines were losing ground every second, they were holding off the Covenant troops badly. Inch by inch, minute by minute they were losing man on the very planet that Humanity built and strived on. Losing Earth from those alien bastards._

"Holy shit! We're all going to die! I KNEW IT!" Jenkins cried.

"Not today Marine!"

_A golden glare emitted from the top of the city hall, there stood a white 7 foot tall behemoth holding a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, Shooting 7.62mm UNSC Rounds. Every shot he fired gave morale to the troops of Sgt. Kiok, for every shot he fired; one grunt fell down with its face lying on its own blood. _

"Holy Shit…"

"No freaking way.."

"IT'S A SPARTAN! A SPARTAN!"

_**I Remembered that day… We were pinned down at Suez city hall, a platoon of grunts and brutes were forcing down upon us. We were losing men left and right. Our Sergeant told us to wait for reinforcements. But I didn't think they'd send a SPARTAN.**_

"Now you see men! Reinforcements have arrived! COUNTER-ASSAULT!" The Sergeant Ordered.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Travis said whilst shooting with a M6G.

_Every Marine who was in cover was shooting back at those Brutes. The Marines were regaining ground every second the SPARTAN fired a shot, The Loyalist were losing ground and was forced to retreat. Too bad… they didn't know that the Marines have something planned awaiting for the Loyalist…_

"Now Atoredas!" A249 said.

_Sound of the wind moving back and forth, Leaves being blown away by the wind. Sound of Plasma fire going off, sound of dying Brutes and exploding methane tanks being heard from the nearby road the enemy platoon was retreating to, and the sight of decloaking Elites and Grunts followed by a fireteam of Hunters coming out of the nearby road. _

_**I Still Remember those days…**__**..**_

_**-**_Chapter End-

**_What do you guys think about the last part? do you think it's awesome or what? Tell me in the review section :D and I Edited the First chapter for those of you who read the story before May 24 GMT+8 make sure to re-read the last part :D and have a nice day or evening or uhh... Afternoon or err... i'm typing too much_**

**_"**Stop talking already god..." **_**

**_**"Oh A249... silly SPARTAN..."**_**

**_**"Stop it or i'll punch you!"**_**

"Stop it or i'll delete you outta the story! : D"

**_"Fine..."_ **

**~Me-we**


End file.
